Talk:Piston Fist
Name As was the case with Nine-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball, as the video game is the only known source for a name, shouldn't this be the official name of the technique until a source from a higher canon tier says otherwise? Omnibender - Talk - 22:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I did some research and apparently Jūgo has an attack called "Living Fist Formation" or "Living Wall Formation". Can anyone with the game or knowledge on the game confirm this and which of his attacks is this supposed to be? Omnibender - Talk - 22:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Slideshow The slideshow is backwards the pump-like thing is out and when it goes in is when the technique takes effect. -- (talk) 01:29, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Style Is this just a fighting style like the arhat fist and the gentle fist?Munchvtec (talk) 15:22, January 8, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :This is a specific technique. The fighting style would be the article that deals with the transformations in general, which all others stem from, which is the Sage Transformation article, which is already listed as a fighting style. Omnibender - Talk - 15:27, January 8, 2014 (UTC) oh okay thanks for the info. Munchvtec (talk) 15:39, January 8, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec name Is it from a videogame?--Elveonora (talk) 14:38, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. None of Jugos weapons have been named in the manga. Seelentau 愛議 14:43, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::And are you okay with techniques for every single punch or kick and using non-canon sources to support it? I'm definitely not ^_^ I recall an argument about A's technique and in the end we removed that as canon I believe--Elveonora (talk) 14:51, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Which one? The only arguments about a technique of his was Lightning Straight, which has been an article on its own for a long time now. And Jūgo's techniques aren't just strings of punches and kicks. All of his currently listed manga and anime jutsu involve different transformations. Omnibender - Talk - 15:42, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::The thing is, he might possibly be able to shape himself into 100 different things. It would be better just to note these in the main article.--Elveonora (talk) 16:31, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Or, we just do as we've always done, and make articles for them. The number of articles really doesn't matter. If Kishi really wants one hundred variations, that's his problem. Our job is to record. They have names, even if only video game named, and so they get treated like everything else. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:57, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::The names aren't canon tho. It's different when know Kishi designed x or y for a game or a movie, but to our knowledge he doesn't have anything to do with piston fists. How is what the videogame authors say more "canon" than either of us does? It isn't in my opinion.--Elveonora (talk) 22:52, March 10, 2014 (UTC) It's more canon simply because it officially appears in something that is part of the franchise. We use it simply because other, more official sources have not provided a name. Omnibender - Talk - 15:19, March 11, 2014 (UTC)